The invention relates to a system for producing disc-like optical data carriers, comprising an injection-moulding machine for manufacturing a disc-like substrate, a finishing device for applying a reflective layer to the substrate and for applying a protective layer to the reflective layer, as well as an optical inspection unit.
Systems of this kind are used for manufacturing, for example, memories, compact discs and the like. In the manufacturing process, the machines used have a high quality with regard to accuracy and maintaining a clean atmosphere and provide a high production rate. Such high requirements can only be met by machines which are developed specially for the particular purpose and are each suitable for carrying out one specific production step.
The result of this is that the known systems are of a very modular nature. This modular nature is intensified by the fact that these special machines are manufactured by various producers, each of which are specialists in their own field but do not have any significant experience outside this field. Each machine has its own specially designed control unit with a robot for feeding and removing the various products. This unit is only suitable for carrying out the task associated with that machine.
The known system therefore comprises a number of different components which have to be assembled by the supplier of the system to form a perfectly functioning unit which satisfies the high quality requirements referred to above.
The above means that first of all the injection-moulding machine has to be set up at the premises of the purchaser of the system, and only then can the finishing device be installed. Finally, the various control units with associated robots must be matched to one another in such a manner as to produce a system which operates at a sufficient rate and with sufficient quality.
In practice, it has been found that the so-called xe2x80x9ctransfer regionxe2x80x9d between the various machines often causes problems to the user of the system. Also, none of the relevant suppliers of the separate machines has proven able to ensure sufficient quality in this respect, thus resulting in loss of production. Furthermore, the existence of separate control units which are connected to one another by means of interfaces represents a high investment cost. Finally, the separate clean rooms of the various machines represent a significant item of expenditure.
A result of this traditional design of the known systems is that many components are present in duplicate, with the result that the cost price of the system is high. In the event of faults in the system, it is frequently unclear which of the various suppliers is responsible, thus resulting in loss of time and interruptions. An additional factor is that the possible combinations are legion. This can also cause errors and disruptions. An example of a system of this kind is known from JP-4221414.
A separate injection-moulding machine for disc-like recording media of this kind is known from EP-B-577,169. A separate finishing device, by means of which a layer of lacquer can be applied to a recording medium of this kind is known from EP-B-574,975.
The object of the invention is to provide a system which does not present these problems relating to machine the various production units to one another. This object is achieved by the fact that the injection-moulding machine, the finishing device and the inspection unit are integrated in a single production unit.
Integrating the various machines in one production unit has many advantages. First and foremost, a single control unit is sufficient for the entire system, so that there is no longer any need for interface connections and the risk of faults is considerably reduced. As a result of the fact that there is no need to perform complicated adapting operations, the system is ready for use almost immediately. There is less loss of production, particularly in the start-up phase, while the production costs fall by 30% or more.
Preferably, a printing unit is also integrated in the production unit.
In a particularly compact design of the system, the entire production unit is accommodated on a single machine frame.
A further significant advantage is that the machine frame can bear a single housing which defines a clean room. All the production steps take place in immediate succession in this single clean room, thus drastically limiting the risk of contamination.
The number of robots with separate control units and matching problems can be reduced. In this connection, it is possible to provide a removal arm which is displaceable between a position for removing the substrate from an injection mould associated with the injection-moulding machine and a position for placing the said substrate in the finishing device.
In a known manner, the finishing device may comprise a sputtering unit for applying a reflective layer of metal to the substrate. In this case, it is possible to provide a first transfer arm which is displaceable between a position for removing the substrate with a reflective layer from the sputtering unit and a position for placing the said substrate in the station for applying a protective layer.
Furthermore, it is possible to provide a second transfer arm which is displaceable between a position for removing the substrate with protective layer from the station for applying the protective layer and a position for placing the said substrate in a station for hardening the protective layer.
Finally, it is possible to provide a third transfer arm which is displaceable between a position for removing the substrate from the station for hardening the protective layer and a position for placing the said substrate in the optical inspection unit.
These arms do not have to interact with another robot arm, so that there will be no matching problems.
To simplify the overall transportation of the products through the system, the removal arm and each transfer arm are coupled together. This coupling may be implemented in various ways. According to a first possibility, the coupling of the arms is mechanical; according to a second possibility, the coupling of the arms is electronic.
In the latter case, the removal arm is connected to an incremental displacement sensor for detecting the displacement of the removal arm between its two limit positions, and each transfer arm is connected to a servomotor for moving the associated transfer arm between its two limit positions, which displacement sensor is coupled to each servomotor by means of a processing unit which emits control pulses to each servomotor on the basis of the signals emanating from the displacement sensor.